


Taking the Day Off

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Jason takes a day off.





	Taking the Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted to my Tumblr.  
> *They're adults.  
> **I don't own these characters.

Percy grumbled under his breath as he walked through camp towards the Zeus Cabin. He had waited for half an hour for Jason to show up for the sparring match they’d agreed to have on the beach that morning before deciding to go see what was keeping Jason. This was their first day off in awhile. They hadn’t bern able to just spar for fun in ages. Part of him was a little concerned, since it wasn’t like Jason to ever to be late or skip out on something. But Percy knew if Jason had gotten hurt or was sick he would’ve gone to the infirmary and let Percy know. Jason must’ve just been sleeping in, which made Percy a little proud because it meant Jason was starting to relax and let the “golden boy” thing slip.

Percy was still grumbling to himself when he knocked on the cabin door. He tried to just go ahead and open the door, intending to go in without waiting like he usually did, only to find it locked. Percy frowned. Jason never locked his door. Percy raised his fist to knock again but paused when he heard muffled cursing from the other side. A second later he heard the door being unlocked right before it opened to reveal Jason.

Percy gaped at Jason. Jason Grace was always the epitome of neatness. He was a stickler for order, thanks to years of being at Camp Jupiter and living with rules. This Jason Grace was someone Percy had never seen before. His blonde hair was sticking up in all directions, making Percy wonder what he had been doing all night because Percy knew Jason didn’t move that much in his sleep. Judging by his tired eyes and his face, Percy didn’t think Jason had gotten any sleep.

When Percy finally noticed that Jason was wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants, he gasped. Jason’s torso, from his waist up to his neck, was covered in red marks, a few of which looked a lot like bites to Percy. Jason self consciously crossed his arms when Percy gasped. Percy’s gaze flew back up to Jason’s face just in time to catch Jason’s blush.

“Percy. What are you doing here?” Jason asked softly, briefly glancing over his shoulder at something. Percy craned his head to try to see over Jason’s shoulder too but Jason moved to keep his view blocked.

“Uh … We were supposed to spar. Remember?” Percy finally said, still really confused. He had not heard anything from anyone about Jason hooking up or dating again after he broke up with Piper months ago. Percy really wanted to know who the girl was. He again tried to see behind Jason into the cabin, rising up on his tiptoes.

Jason growled and pushed, Percy back, aware of what he was doing. “Stop it, Percy,” he said.

“Who’s in there?” Percy asked, now more determined to see inside the cabin.

“Drop it, Percy. This is private.” Jason moved back inside the cabin and tried to shut the door. “I’ll meet you at the beach in ten minutes.”

Percy stopped him from closing the door. “Come on, man, I won’t tell anyone, I swear! I thought we were bros!”

Jason opened his mouth but before he could say anything, a small “Jason” sounded behind him. Percy froze, recognizing that voice. Jason winced and turned away from Percy to answer.

“It’s Percy. I was supposed to spar with him this morning but I forgot,” Jason explained. He moved away from the door to make space in the doorway.

Percy felt his mouth drop open when Nico entered the doorway. Nico had clearly just woken up the same way Jason had. His own hair was as wild as Jason’s and he rubbed his eyes and yawned, leaning against Jason. He was wearing a large orange camp shirt that was clearly Jason’s. The neck was so big that almost fell off one shoulder and the hem fell to just above his knees. Percy wandered for an instant if he was wearing bottoms but quickly banished that from his mind. Percy could see marks covering Nico’s neck too. He looked back and forth between Jason and Nico, both of whom were blushing now, for a long moment, sputtering and trying to find something to say.

Finally, Nico sighed. He wrapped his arms around Jason’s waist, and Jason wrapped his around Nico’s shoulders. “Percy, I’m sorry but sparring will have to wait. Jason has more important matters to attend to right now. Maybe another time.” Nico smiled sweetly, waved goodbye to Percy, and shut the door.

Percy was still standing there speechless when he heard more muffled noises from inside the cabin. He identified giggles and a moan before he jerked himself out of his thoughts, turned and ran away from the cabin.

From inside the cabin, Jason moaned against Nico’s lips when Nico rubbed against him. Panting, he pulled away. “What if he tells?” he asked raggedly, his voice breaking when Nico nipped at his jaw.

Nico shrugged. “It’s not like we could hide it anymore anyway, not after last night. Besides, I don’t think Percy would do that. He’s smart enough to figure out that if we haven’t made it public yet it’s because we don’t want to be public yet. He won’t say anything,” Nico said, his hands rubbing up and down Jason’s chest. “What do you say we go for round four?” he asked and smiled wickedly. Jason groaned in response and pulled Nico tighter against him, muffling Nico’s squeak with a kiss.


End file.
